User blog:Garr9988/25 Days of Christmas Artifacts
(I know that it is way ''too late/early for Christmas artifacts, but I just couldn't wait until the 25th. I was inspired by Scalec's "31 Days of Halloween" artifacts, so I wanted to do the same for another holiday. I won't list the items unless you say I should, and you'll create the artifacts. After all 25 are suggested, I will post them on this page, and then make a page for each of them on the artifact database wiki. Have fun, and Ho-Ho-Ho!) '''Day 1 - Eggnog from the Eggnog Riots' Never runs out. Causes anyone who drinks it to rebel against authority and authoritative figures in a drunken stupour. The only way to reverse the effect is to drink a mixture of whiskey and neutralizer. (The whiskey dilutes the neutralizer enough to not make one see things if they drink it). Day 2 - Jar of Sugar Plums These brightly colored artifacts dance to any music playing, and inspire others to dance along, giving whomever that may be incredible endurance and coordination. However, if one falls asleep whilst in their presence, the sugar plums will cause the victim to go into a coma-like sleep. They caused quite a disturbance at a local production of 'The Nutcracker Suite' when sleepy audience members wouldn't wake up after the show was over. All of the candies must be neutralized at the same time to reverse the effects. Day 3 - William Sydney Porter's Watch Chain and Hair Comb The two people who are in possession of these artifacts will be pulled toward each other, romantic feelings growing between the two. These feelings will not subside and, if anything, keep growing, until the artifacts are exchanged for each other by the two affected. Only then will the artifacts allow themselves to be neutralized, and only then does rational thought return to the affected - though nothing is to be said if the affected KEEP the attraction even after neutralization. Day 4 - 'North Pole' Sign Sticking this artifact into the ground summons snow in the area, which can quickly turn even Death Valley into a winter wonderland. The snow will continue to pile up until the sign is uprooted and placed in warm water - which can be quite a problem if the snow is already covering the sign or if the electricity to warm water has gone out from the masses of ice forming on the power lines. Day 5 - Theodor (Dr.) Seuss Geisel's Grinch Santa Hat Causes the wearer to become a kleptomaniac and get extremely attracted to anything that is red, green, or white, as well as causing the person to become hateful to anything festive. Also renders the wearer invisible when they enter someone else's home. The effects of the hat can be broken when the hat is taken off, or when a child under the age of 6 catches the person in the act (they are the only people able to see the person wearing the hat while they are in someone else's home) and asks them what they are doing. A way to tell if a person is under the influence of the hat is by hugging them, as the hat gives them a spiky texture, making them become "as cuddly as a cactus". People under the influence of the hat will also try to avoid places where crocodiles are kept, especially if the crocodile is seasick. Day 6 - Glass Coca-Cola Bottle Inside is a never-ending supply of the carbonated beverage, which is always fresh and always fizzy. Unfortunately, opening the bottle summons hordes of territorial polar bears. Day 7 - Original Copy of "A Christmas Carol" Causes the reader to relive their past mistakes in a harsh tone, point out all the bad things currently in their life and show a future that is very possible if they continue living the way they are. Artifact is deactivated when the reader says they will change their life. Does not effect everybody, some people just don't need improvement. Day 8 - Battle of Trenton Hessian Plate Came from the Battle of Trenton, when General George Washington ordered his army to attack the Hessian mercenaries on Christmas Day. Any person who eats of of it will have a short-lived burst of good fortune and then a medium amount sized of trouble right after. Day 9 - Box of Matches Though presumed to be at one point in the hands of Hans Christian Anderson, these matches were collected in St. Petersburg, Russia, in the possession of a group of teenagers, all but a few dying. Striking one of these matches will instantly bring into reality what the user's heart wants most. However, the effects last for only as long as the matches burn, which can cause a dependency on the matches similar to any other gripping addiction. Though the matches will regenerate over time, one person can only ever have so many matches, and once the person uses up their last match, they will receive fatal frostbite and hypothermia. Day 10 - Marshall Field's Chevrolet Impala Survived its crash into the Whitehouse from Marshall's Christmas Day intrusion. Uncontrollably compels anyone who gets inside to want to gain attention of the nearest figure of authority in any possible way that they can. Day 11 - Christmas Cracker When cracked, out comes a small object like a paper hat or money. When the pieces are gathered up together, the cracker reforms and is ready for more popping. Day 12 - Christmas Pyramid When spun, this artifact lifts the spirits of those in the immediate vicinity. Those affected have reported hearing angelic singing in their heads. Day 13 - Marshall Ratliff's Santa Claus Suit Ratliff was involved in the Santa Claus Bank Robbery of 1927 in Cisco, Texas. Gives the wearer to drive to do something that they want to get done. The downside is that the project shortly falls to pieces after it is started. Day 14 - Thomas Nast's Wood Engraving, ''Caught'' When rubbed over, lets that person catch anyone they desire. The effect seems to be more strong when rubbed by a child or when looking for an object with that person. Has been used on several occasions to track down elusive artifacts. Day 15'' - Balda's Bough of Mistletoe' Unlike the rather...strong...sample of mistletoe that Agent Donovan placed in Agent Neilson's office, this particular mistletoe doesn't make people kiss, necessarily. Long ago the Norse god Balda was given a charm by his mother Friga, which would protect him from the elements, a charm comprised of mistletoe. However, since mistletoe grew not from the air, fire, water, or earth, but instead from trees, it was not something that Balda could be protected of, and he subsequently was killed by a mistletoe arrow. However, the charm still exists, and is still working. Wearing the charm offers the same protection it offered Balda, but with a few added bonuses if hung. Hanging the bough in a limited area, like a room or fenced in pasture, prevents all threats from entering the 'room', as well as preventing animosity to be acted on within, maintaining a peaceful and cheery atmosphere. '''Day 16 - '''Victorian Advent Calendar A large, Victorian dollhouse-esque structure with twenty four doors leading to different compartments, where the compartments are all windows or the front door of the house. Active only around the holiday season, all the doors and windows are locked until their corresponding day happens. Opening a door (theoretically) releases an evil spirit who will switch locations with the opener's soul. The only way to reverse the switch is to have the possessing evil reopen the door. Anyone else opening the door will only switch the soul within the compartment with the soul of whoever opened it. Should midnight pass without the evil being put back in the compartment, the door will lock and be unable to be opened until the next year. The twenty-fourth soul, who is held in place by the front door of the calendar, is said to be the most terrifying one. However, the most important thing to realize is that there is no way to know whether the soul inside a compartment is one of the original twenty four or a switched victim, so the evil could have already been released. Day 17 -''' '''Christmas Lights from the Rockefeller Christmas Tree A string of 2745 lights that grows by one every year. When they're turned on, they radiate positive emotions, compelling people to be happy and kind. Day 18 - 1979 National Christmas Tree Star When a sincere wish is directed at the star while it is lit, it tends to come true. If the wish is impossible to grant then the star will flicker and go out for 417 seconds. 'Day 19 -' 'Day 20 -' 'Day 21 -' 'Day 22 -' 'Day 23 -' 'Day 24 -' 'Day 25 -' Category:Blog posts